


Oxygen, Fire, You and I Will Make a Blue Light

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN (The Multifandom Mafia AU+Powers AU No One Asked For) [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), CNBLUE (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Seeing snow perched on his father's lap inside their garden and seeing snow outside of the home Seonghwa grew up in feels different.
Series: HEVN (The Multifandom Mafia AU+Powers AU No One Asked For) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018815
Kudos: 2





	Oxygen, Fire, You and I Will Make a Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ATEEZ's Answer.

“seonghwa,” jaejoong softly calls.

the hunched over figure straightens up at that. park seonghwa, the only child of an ill-begotten union between the empress’ little brother and someone not worth mentioning.

“i’m fine, uncle,” seonghwa says, voice shaking. jaejoong smiles, covering his nephew with a dark blanket.

seonghwa had always loved the snow, despite his carrier’s wish to not let him out of the house. well, his father’s room had a garden so he need not go out but…

“the snow feels different when you’re out in the open,” seonghwa quietly remarks, feeling his uncle sitting beside him on the cold, hard ground covered in white.

jaejoong hums, dusting off some of the cold snow off of seonghwa’s shoulders.

“father hasn’t gone out since,” seonghwa whispers and he hates that even he can hear the trembling in his voice. his uncle tugs him close, blanket and all. jaejoong, despite his petite figure, had the grip of someone strong enough to fell a tree.

“your father will go out when he’s ready, little one,” jaejoong says, keeping his precious little brother’s son close and warm.

“yonghwa will be fine. let him grieve for the moment, seonghwa.”

seonghwa nods. he doesn’t understand but perhaps he might. his father had chosen solitude and exile in his home after everything went wrong. jaejoong holds him tighter.

“our family is stronger than this, seonghwa _ya_. we’ll get through this.”

in the **mayonaka** line, family comes first and foremost. family, the bloodline, fate. that’s what he’d always hear. back then, he didn’t understand.

now, seonghwa thinks, he does.

“we will, uncle. i’ll stay by father’s side until then.”

jaejoong chuckles and ruffles his hair, “you need not do that. i’m sure yonghwa would rather you enjoy the outside than be cooped up with him.”

“but…” seonghwa looks at his uncle who smiles fondly at him. jaejoong bestows a kiss on the crown of his head, memories of when seonghwa’s father did it for him flashing in his mind.

“i’m his older brother, seonghwa. let me take care of my little brother, hm?”

jaejoong smiles and seonghwa relents. he doesn’t get his uncle. he has a large family to take care of but his uncle had told him that all of his children have grown up and that was that. jaejoong had also mentioned that they’d be moving back to the ancestral house.

“for a fresh start,” seonghwa remembers his father saying, eyes listless and seeing not the paper walls of their home but rather the memories. he has not been to the ancestral house since he was a child. they’d visit during holidays and festivals but never stayed for longer than a week.

this was the last night seonghwa had in their old house.

“what will happen to this house, uncle?” seonghwa asks, turning to look at his pensive uncle. jaejoong was, in his father’s words,  _ too pretty to look at _ and he agrees. his uncle jaejoong looks otherworldly with snow caught in his hair and, to seonghwa’s gangly limbs and pudgy cheeks, someone that he shouldn’t be related to.

melting snow glitters on jaejoong’s eyelashes as he turns to his nephew. seonghwa breathes slowly and lets out a silent wish to be as otherworldly beautiful as his uncle.

“your father isn’t selling this house. he says that he’ll leave it up to you to decide,” jaejoong replies, hand out to catch snowflakes lazily drifting around.

seonghwa bites his inner cheek at that. he doesn’t know what he’ll do with the house. his thoughts spiral like a blizzard until he feels a hand on his hand.

“you don’t have to decide now. wait when you reach your awakening, okay?”

awakening. the sign of maturity in their family, their bloodline. seonghwa vaguely fears his own awakening for he doesn’t know when it will happen. wooyoung had already had his despite being younger than seonghwa was. wooyoung, his little brother in all but the one that bore them.

“but wooyoung…”

jaejoong chuckles, “wooyoung is one of the special cases. he was blood adopted and thus, awakened early. the **mayonaka** bloodline almost always does it for most, especially for the ones that don’t have a bloodline.”

“not to mention, our family rarely performs the blood adoption.”

seonghwa nods, acknowledges what his uncle is trying to say. 

_ you are cherished, seonghwa. _

the two sit on cold ground for a few more minutes until the older visibly shivers.

jaejoong pulls his cloak close to him, seonghwa getting a whiff of both his uncle’s scent and that of the one he chose to bond with.

“i’m too old to stay outside for long moments,” jaejoong jokingly says and seonghwa chuckles. his uncle is never too old to get cold but he laughs anyway.

“i’ll make us some hot cocoa, okay, seonghwa?”

seonghwa nods and thanks him.

“don’t stay too long out here, please. we don’t want to test your health, little one.”

“i’ll just stay for a moment more, uncle. then, i’m going inside.”

“good. and do come in soon. wooyoung might just decide to brave the cold to fetch you.”

seonghwa laughs. wooyoung detests the cold but he knows his little brother would come running if seonghwa chose to stay outside in the snow for too long.

“i promise, uncle. i’ll come inside soon.”

jaejoong smiles, ruffles his hair once more and goes inside the house.

seonghwa watches until he sees his uncle’s dark figure enter the backdoor then he turns back to the whiteness ahead of him.

he watches the snow following the wind wherever it goes while the ground weakly glitters with all the ice for a few moments of silence.

then, he breathes deeply and lets it all out in a steam billowing away from him.

seonghwa could see tiny flecks of blue sparks nearly blending in with the snow and he smiles.

tugging the blanket closer, seonghwa stands up and goes back into the house.

on the ground where he sat, no trace of ice nor snow could be seen leaving a dark patch of blackened earth glowing eerily in blue.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone guesses as to who seonghwa's other parent is say nothing.


End file.
